


(podfic of) Muérdago

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Potions, Rescue, Stiles is Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mistletoe was often considered a pest that kills trees and devalues natural habitats, but was recently recognized as an ecological keystone species, an organism that has a disproportionately pervasive influence over its community. In Norse myth, an arrow made of mistletoe was the only thing that was able to kill the god Balder. The goddess Frigg had asked all other things to vow not to hurt Balder, but she had ignored the mistletoe because it seemed too small to be dangerous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muérdago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517905) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



> Okay, so, I fell in love with this story as soon as I read it and I knew *immediately* that I wanted to record it. I did that pretty quickly, even! And then for some reason I was struck with the desire to add effects and music. I suspected that Starbolin had ideas about what kind of music to put in bc she'd also made a mix - link on the story page - and music is directly mentioned in the text, so I asked her what she was thinking. She sent me tracks and suggestions (to take or leave - up to me entirely). And then I... spent *weeks* putting in effects and music and angsting about my choices and the technical workflow and process, fighting against a file that grew to gigantic proportions such that I couldn't even open it anymore, multiple tracks with effects on them, etc etc.
> 
> Let's say there's a reason I don't try this often, ahem. Also, I don't really get better at it either, precisely because I don't do it often. A vicious circle!

**Duration:** 1h53mn  
 **Size:** 77MB

Music credits:  
\- Breathe on me, by Britney Spears  
\- High Society, by Bear Hands  
\- 2° Dia, by Helado Negro  
\- Black Hills, by Gardens & Villa

Effects include cellphone noises generously provided by Helens78. <3

I plan to release a music-less version for accessibility reasons, which will be linked from here too, alongside this one.

  
****  
[Download it from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?da9g61yrdzd323e)   
  


Or listen right here:  



End file.
